


5:00 Am Existential Crisis

by Phandom4Life



Category: High School Musical RPF, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 5:00AM, Breaking Free, Cutting Triggers, Depression, Friendship, High School Musical References, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, Singing, Swearing, Texting, kiss, pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan starts pacing at 5:00 am having an Existential Crisis Break Down.<br/>He starts texting Phil even though their in the same house.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	5:00 Am Existential Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a story in a while thought you might enjoy this. Thank you for reading it means the world to me. I'm working on a new story called Phil Gets Jealous I've been working on it for a month lol.

It was 5:00am and Dan was having an existential crisis break down. He was pacing around his bedroom.

Phil was in his own room trying to sleep. 

Finding it impossible because he could hear Dan pacing around.

But than Phil's phone buzzed on the bed side table.

From : Dan  
To Phi:  
I can’t do this any more I’m sorry.

From Phi:  
To Dan:  
Dan what? Stop don’t do anything.  
I’m coming to ur bedroom wait for me.

 

From Dan:  
To Phil:  
No… I can’t let you in.  
I’m sorry Phil it’s time to face  
it I’m not getting any better.

 

Phil had gotten out of bed running down the hallway. Once he reached Dan's door he stopped an breathed. 

Phil tried to open the door. Unfortunately the door had already been locked.

Phil didn't no what to do so he let out all of his emotions in one go.

“Daniel James Howell you unlock this door right now. Don’t shut me out me out of your life  
I can help please…. let me in.” 

 

Dan responded with something that made Phil’s pulse race.

"Phil I love you you mean the world to me. But this darkness never goes away so I'm ending it."  


Hearing this broke Phil's heart. He knew exactly what Dan was going to do.

But smart Phil came up with his own plan. It was on the spot thinking.  
Phil prayed it would work as he didn't want to lose Dan.

So Phil moved closer to the door. He started to sing a song Dan knew.

“Soaring flying there’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach. If were trying,  
so we're breaking free.” 

 

Dan loved this song fuck..... he thought Damn!!! foul play. 

Music had always worked Phil knew it would. Than Dan walked over to the door unlocking it. He moved further back into the room.  
As Phil walked in to see that Dan had been crying. His cheeks were puffy and red. Also  
Also Dan's eyes had been very watery. Than Phil looked at what Dan was wearing. He wore a black shirt with a sexy looking llama on it. Also Dan wore black pants that had white strips down the sides. 

Phil had a blue t-shirt with a cute toy lion printed on it. Also he wore green pyjama pants that had stars on them.

There was silence between the two of them. As Phil still held his phone in his hand. As he waited for Dan to go on singing  
the song.

However stubborn Dan stood firm not wanting to sing. But After a little while when Dan knew Phil wasn't backing down he sung back. 

“Were running climbing to get to the place. To be all that we can be. Now’s time so  
were breaking oh.” 

Phil moved closer to Dan taking both of his hands. Than Phil noticed that Dan had a razor. He had been holding it tightly not wanting to let it go.  
So Phil took hold of Dan’s fist seeing a few cuts on it. Than Phil unclenched Dan's fist so he would drop the blade. 

Dan felt relief as the blade dropped to the ground.  
Dan felt like he'd never had the strength. To let go of the blade on his own. Now Dan was happy because Phil helped him. He helped him by being his ray of sunshine in the darkness. After dropping the blade both of the man sung together in harmony.

“You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are.”

Than after finishing singing. They both starred longingly at each other. Together they smiled,as Dan thought. My Happy Little Phil Take Dan Away. Than a few minuets passed until Phil spoke again. 

“I love you Daniel James Howell never do anything like this again. It would break  
my heart you deserve to be happy in this life. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

OMG Dan couldn’t believe what was happening. Phil had gotten down on one knee  


Luckily Dan finally found the words to say back. 

“Fuck yes,I love you Philip Michael Lester. You are my sunshine and the only  
thing that can break through my darkness.”

Phil was smiling ear to ear as he stood up. Phil pulled Dan close for a hug. Than Dan looked at Phil colliding their lips together. 

It was a perfect kiss Phil's lips were soft than warm. Dan's lips had been gentle with softness. 

Dan thought thank God for 5:00 am existential crisis pacing. For this might not of happened.  
He was very thankful that Phil had saved his life.

This is my world  
Four walls and a view  
I stare at the ceiling  
Chasing these feelings

Around in my head  
I'm so confused  
Constantly wishing  
For what I've been missing  
In my life

I learn to be strong  
When the walls are crumbling  
All around my heart

You might say I've feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
This is the first time that I know who I am

Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
Before I didn't know up from down  
I won't be long to find where I'm going now

I must confess  
I was a mess  
I tried not to show it  
Didn't want them to know it

Cause everyone has  
Their own cross to bare  
And mine is still waiting  
For everything to fall back into place

But I learn to be strong  
When the rain is falling  
All around my heart

You might say I've feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
This is the first time that I know who I am

Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
Before I didn't know up from down  
Thanks to love I know where I'm going now

You might say I've feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
This is the first time that I know who I am

Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
Before I didn't know up from down  
I won't be long to find where I'm going now

Don't look back  
Learn from the past  
Living for now is what keeps me going  
Don't look back but hold the memories

I can do this  
I must do this

This is my world  
A much better view  
I feel myself growing  
Without even knowing  
What lies ahead (what lies ahead)  
But who really knows

I'll just embrace it  
With love I can face it

You might say I've feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
This is the first time that I know who I am

Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
Before I didn't know up from down  
Thanks to love I know where I'm going now

You might say I've feel lost and found  
You might say I'm all turned around  
This is the first time that I know who I am

Cause now my feet are on solid ground  
Before I didn't know up from down  
Thanks to love I know where I'm going now

I know where I'm going now  
I know where I'm going now


End file.
